


another war (is all that pins my hand to your chest)

by janebirkin (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (but he doesn't know yet), Cousin Incest, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/janebirkin
Summary: Jon receives a raven from Castle Black; the Long Night is here and Sansa wants to go with him.





	another war (is all that pins my hand to your chest)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that still that was released today. It just screamed King and Queen in the North and I had to write something about it. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was imminent. The Long Night was upon them and all they could do was gather some courage and warm clothing. Jon had learned about it the night before, dark wings, dark words. The parchment from Castle Black consisting of only three words that meant so much more, _‘’They are here.’’_

 

He had summoned a meeting with his private counsel, Davos and Sansa, right away to bear the news. He didn’t have time for anything but make plans and defend his species. He tried not to think what that meant.

 

Now, he had to tell all those lords that had proclaimed him King in the North what seemed a lifetime ago, that more than half of them and their soldiers were not going to see their wives and children again. Some were not going to even have the chance to marry. He almost couldn’t do it. Sansa started speaking for him.

 

‘’My lords and ladies,’’ she began. The Great Hall went silent immediately. ‘’Our King has an announcement to make.’’

 

He felt Daenerys’ eyes from the end of the table. He cleared his throat. ‘’Last night, I received a raven from Castle Black. The Wall has fallen and the Others have passed. The Great War is here.’’

 

The crypts were surely jollier than the room after he finished his short but clear statement. Everyone looked panicked and ready to run out the door and towards the South, just like Jon had wanted before. Before getting Sansa back, and Winterfell, and Arya and something to live for.

 

His little sister was the first to break the dreadful silence, ‘’When are we heading North then?’’

 

‘’We leave tomorrow at first light. Today, we gather what we need and write every letter possible,’’ he paused. He looked to his left and saw Sansa imploring him to say something else, to cheer them up and to remind them what they were fighting for once again. They all knew and he was out of words.

 

Jon nodded and sat back down. Sansa squeezed his forearm lightly and gave him a small smile that was meant to reassure but only caused him a sharp pain in the ribs that made him think back to the moment he woke up from the darkness that he was trapped in. If it weren’t for the Red Woman, Sansa would be in Ramsay Bolton’s hands still, about to be meat for the army of the dead. He smiled back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘’Who is it? ‘’ Jon asked, lowering his cup of ale. He was reading old Winterfell’s administration notes, written by Ned Stark himself, trying to get something that would help him in the war to come. He wasn’t sure how sums and grains were going to do the trick but he had nothing to lose.

 

‘’It’s Sansa,’’ a sweet voice answered.

 

‘’Come in,’’ he said and waited for her to enter before adding, ‘’you know you don’t need to knock.’’

 

She ignored his comment and, ever graceful, went to sit on the chair in front of him.

 

‘’Did you need something?’’

 

‘’Not really. Just came to tell you that everything is ready for your departure and the feast will begin in an hour, Your Grace,’’ Sansa said with a straight face.

 

‘’You don’t need to call me that.’’

 

‘’I guess I do since you now make decisions for me,’’ she pointed out defiantly, ‘’as my King.’’

 

Jon closed the book and set his cup on the table. He got up and felt the effects of the beverage immediately. He went near the window and exhaled.

 

‘’What exactly do you mean?’’

 

‘’You know what I mean. You seem to be so busy with your duties but have the necessary time to order my handmaidens and even _Brienne_ for me.’’

 

Her face and body showed no emotion whatsoever, but her eyes said even more than her voice could communicate. He had never seen her as furious, even as children when everything seemed to make her angry.

 

‘’I have no idea wh—…’’ The thought came back to him like a strayed dog. Of course, he had made plans for such an occurrence. He had to protect Sansa at all costs, even if it meant forcing her to stay against her will. ‘’Oh.’’

 

‘’Yes, exactly,’’ she nodded fervently, ‘’When were you planning to tell me, Jon?’’

 

‘’I was hoping I wouldn’t have to tell you because you would choose to remain here in the first place.’’

 

‘’I want to go. You can’t stop me from—…’’

 

‘’I can, actually,’’ he interrupted. ‘’I am your King after all.’’

 

Her nostrils flared in exasperation like a wolf before attacking.

 

‘’Don’t you pull ranks on me, Jon Snow.’’

 

He was surprised to hear her call him by his full name and felt like laughing for caring for such a meaningless detail. She would have probably struck him in the face.

 

‘’Sansa, you need to stay here and run Winterfell in my absence. Who is going to look after the people if not you? Besides, I can’t have you in a war zone.’’

 

She crossed her arms and looked away, almost childishly. ‘’I can name a representative. And Arya is going and she is even fighting, I would stay in the camp.’’

 

‘’So, what’s the difference with staying in Winterfell? You would be of much more help here.’’

 

‘’ _You_ won’t be here.’’

 

He felt that pain crushing his ribs again. He thought he saw her shiver, but the moment quickly passed and she was as still as ice again. Surely, she meant you as in Arya, Brienne _and_ him.

 

‘’You are leaving again to fight those things. For what you told me, they are not just the Boltons or the Lannisters, ’’ she paused and looked at him. ‘’You are the only family I have left and you are leaving. Arya too.’’

 

He approached her seat and brushed his fingers through her beautiful, red hair. He watched her eyes again and saw how concerned they were. He leaned and kissed her forehead. He lingered a moment and pressed his own to hers.

 

‘’I promised you I would protect you and I can’t do that in the middle of a war we have so little chance of winning. You have to stay here, as warm as you can, helping me by being alright.’’

 

Sansa closed her eyes and he finally let himself stare at her lips. ‘’Can you do that for me?’’

 

She nodded and Jon took a step backward. He removed his hand from her hair, instantly losing the warmth she was radiating. Sansa grabbed it. She started kissing his fingers and Jon would swear he felt drunk if he hadn’t been drinking before. When she reached his thumb, she caught it in between her teeth and he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs.

 

When he thought she was about to draw blood, she let it go and seemed more out of breath than he was.

 

Jon was kissing her then, forgetting who they were and what blood ran through their veins. Sansa sighed against his mouth and her legs were around his hips. The book he had been reading earlier was tossed from the desk along with everything else that was on top of it. All he could think of was _SansaSansaSansa_ and how she tasted of lemon cakes even though they didn’t have any.

 

His hands were all over her as if she wasn’t wearing those heavy winter clothes. He was as hot as a summer day before Robert Baratheon’s arrival, only now Sansa was rubbing herself against him and saying his name in between intakes of breath.

 

‘’Sweet girl,’’ Jon found himself saying against her skin, ‘’do you know how long I’ve been waiting to do that for?’’

 

He truly had, not exactly knowing it. Ever since Castle Black, a weird feeling had been following him around and he finally was able to name it. _Desire_.

 

‘’You have no idea how much I want you, Sansa.’’

 

She nodded and her body started twitching as if she was receiving electric shocks. Her pretty face was flushed and she was panting and Jon thought he had never seen something so impurely angelical.

 

‘’ _Jon_ ,’’ Sansa managed out, ‘’Jon, Jon, _Jon._ ’’

 

 

He smiled and made sure Sansa saw how he was feeling. She moaned and said his name again.

 

‘’If you want me to go on, you need to promise me, Sansa.’’

 

She looked at him and frowned, trying to kiss him again. He laughed. ‘’Promise me you will stay here.’’

 

She quickly nodded without thinking it twice. If it was that easy, he should have done it earlier.

 

‘’You can’t take it back after,’’ he said as a warning.

 

His lips were starting to miss hers, but he had to make sure. He scanned her again, just to save the memory for later.

 

She rolled her eyes. ‘’Yes. Now kiss me, Jon Snow.’’

 

 

 

 

 

_Title from ''On Earth We're Briefly Gorgeous'' by Ocean Vuong_

 

 

 

 


End file.
